In a number of different fields, it is important to compensate for variations in mechanical components of a manufactured object, which when assembled, results in some unacceptable variation in a particular physical relationship of those components. It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method that facilitates the alignment of mechanical components of manufactured objects. One member that is used to align mechanical components is a bushing.
A bushing can be used to transfer loads from a fastener to a much larger area in the underlying structure, with the object being to reduce the strain on individual fibers within the underlying structure. One industry in which bushings are commonly used is the automotive industry, including automotive repair and restoration. In a car or other vehicle's suspension, rubber bushings are used to connect the various moving arms and pivot points to the chassis and other parts of the suspension. In order to minimize vibration, wear, and transmission of noise, they often incorporate flexible material such as rubber or polyurethane. These bushings often take the form of an annular cylinder of flexible material inside a metallic casing or outer tube.
In just about every manufactured automobile, bushings or shims are incorporated into the design to connect the frame, subframe, or frame rails to the cars main body. These bushings or shims are used to connect various structural and non-structural components to the frame, subframe, or frame rails to the car's body panels and components. One structural component that is used in an automobile is a core support. The core support not only holds the radiator but it is also the support structure for the front of the car. The core support is the part that holds the fenders square and keeps everything bolted to the frame. The core support is secured to the frame. In restoring an automobile, once the core support is in place and all components have been installed, the radiator can be dropped into place. Typically, the radiator is retained by rubber-cushioned cradles in the bottom of the core support or is directly bolted to the core support.
As a vehicle ages, bushings have a tendency to wear out due to environmental conditions, vehicle weight distribution, or simply can become old and cracked. When a vehicle is being repaired due to damage, or being restored by automotive enthusiasts, the bushings are typically replaced with new bushings or shims. There are a number of different types of replacement bushings that are available. These existing replacement bushings are typically manufactured out of either rubber or neoprene. Alternatively, some are manufactured from billet aluminum. Often, additional body shims are typically required to achieve the desired overall fit. Shims may not always be used and doing so typically results in less than desired fit between the body panels and other mating components.